


Come il rombo di un aereo

by MimiTheBubble



Category: Original Work
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Medical, Medical Procedures, Medical Trauma, Secret Identity, War
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29342571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiTheBubble/pseuds/MimiTheBubble
Summary: Un ex-bottega dedita alla lavorazione del cuoio, fatta di legno e mattoni, un posticino piccolo e accogliente, era stata trasformata per necessità in una sorta di ospedale da campo.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: COWT - Clash Of the Writing Titans/Chronicles Of Words and Trials





	Come il rombo di un aereo

**Author's Note:**

> Parole: 3184

Luckenville era una piccola cittadina situata a nord di Turic , borgo medievale sede di una delle più sanguinolente guerre per il trono del Bilderloc, lo stato al centro della fascia di paesi neutrali fra le due superpotenze mondiali: la democratica Vottiar e la monarchica Gourmet.  
Questa piccola cittadina era un punto strategico nelle tattiche Gourmetiane , da quel luogo partivano i rifornimenti alimentari oltre che la posta diretta al campo di battaglia.  
Inoltre si trovava anche la base medico-infermieristica di primo soccorso, per i soldati miracolosamente sopravvissuti e riusciti a tornare feriti dal campo.   
Un ex-bottega dedita alla lavorazione del cuoio, fatta di legno e mattoni, un posticino piccolo e accogliente, era stata trasformata per necessità in una sorta di ospedale da campo.  
Lettini sparsi dove possibile nello stanzone principale, qualche mobilio antecedente usato come porta oggetti, una stanza con docce improvvisate e scatoloni di medicinali, con un tavolo posto davanti all’entrata nella quale veniva segnato chi entrava e chi usciva.  
Quel posto e i suoi abitanti sembravano così fuori dal mondo.  
La guerra, pareva non averli minimamente sfiorati, continuavano le loro vite ignari che a qualche manciata di chilometri ogni giorno perdevano la vita centinaia di uomini, che lottavano per ideali o semplicemente per dare un futuro a qualcuno.  
Quel piccolo campo base però riportava tutti alla realtà, e ogni volta che un ferito veniva medicato e riabilitato a combattere, la città chiudeva gli occhi nel disperato tentativo di non entrare nel circolo vizioso che la guerra portava.  
Circolo vizioso che chi lavorava in quel posto conosceva bene.  
In genere due soldati venivano messi a guardia del posto, controllando le entrate e le uscite.  
Cambiavano spesso e non venivano scelti con un criterio specifico, era una sorta di periodo di riposo per chi era ormai da giorni in battaglia.  
Al contrario, da quando era stato stabilito il punto d’appoggio medico in quella base, solo due medici avevano solcato quelle assi.  
Ismael Guelen, il medico anziano che decideva e gestiva le scartoffie burocratiche, supervisionando un infermiere al suo primo anno sul campo, Yestel Samoa.  
Per quanto potesse sembrare incredibile, non erano molti i feriti che finivano al campo.  
Le motivazioni sono tutto tranne che positive però.  
Oggi giorno la corsa all’avanzamento in campo bellico aveva portato sempre più innovazioni, quella che un tempo era una mera gara di resistenza, si era trasformata in un massacro su più altezze.  
Con l’utilizzo degli aerei erano aumentati drasticamente i morti nelle file di fanteria, che fedeli ai comandi ricevuti si lanciano in un disperato attacco diventando carne al macello.  
Yestel, che aveva studiato lontano dai massacri, non aveva mai vissuto in prima persona cosa volesse dire vedere corpi mutilati e dilaniati che imploravano aiuto.  
Al contrario, Ismael aveva vissuto sulla sua pelle quanto la guerra potesse prendere e portar via.  
Aveva servito sul campo diverse battaglie, perdendo decine e decine di uomini fra le sue braccia.  
Ormai lontano dai ronzii assordanti dei proiettili vaganti passava le giornate seduto, sull’uscio del campo, coi piedi sul tavolo borbottando ogni tanto quanto la guerra fosse un inutile spreco d’energie.  
Capitava però che ogni tanto venisse chiamato per tornare sul campo, per casi straordinari come lo schianto di qualche velivolo o il crollo di qualche edificio.  
In quei casi, Yestel doveva occuparsi del campo da solo, cosa che solitamente non era un'impresa ardua. Ma non era sempre stato così.  
In una di quelle mattine, in cui Ismael non era presente alla base, arrivò un d’urgenza un ferito.  
Lo portarono dentro: le ustioni presenti nella maggior parte del corpo distoglievano l’attenzione da un arto inferiore mancante.  
Si riusciva a intravedere uno degli occhi, con tutta quella pelle bruciata non si distingueva chiaramente il colore, ma era color nocciola tendente ad un verde scuro.  
I soldati che lo avevo portato alla base lo avevo soprannominato “Tuk”, perché ricordava il luogo in cui era stato trovato, senza medagliette o segni identificativi.  
Yestel inizialmente sorpreso, ci mise poco a sentirsi male: non esisteva istruzione che potesse preparlo a uno spettacolo simile.  
Però sapeva di doveva ignorare il proprio corpo e medicare il prima possibile quel pover’uomo.  
In casi del genere, bisognava limitare i danni fino a che il paziente non era stabile.  
Attaccando dove possibile una flebo e medicando le ustioni.  
Non era facile digerire tutto ciò per il giovane dottore.  
Lo osservava sconsolato bloccato nel lettino, fissando la polvere fluttuare nella stanza con l’unico occhio libero, ed immaginava cosa stesse pensando o cosa l’avesse portato a ridursi in quelle condizioni.  
Non aveva mai visto un soldato in quello stato, fra i pochi cadaveri che aveva intravisto non erano presenti ustioni di una tale portata.  
Arrivò la prima notte e non riuscì a chiudere occhio pensando a quel poveraccio.  
Incubi lo perseguitavano, sogni in cui lui era quel ragazzo e non aveva il controllo di sé mentre veniva operato.  
L’idea che ci potessero essere altri come Tuk, ridotti pure peggio nel campo di battaglia, gli stringeva lo stomaco e lo faceva rabbrividire.  
Si sedette in un altro lettino vicino al suo, fissando la stessa finestra che aveva osservato l’uomo durante la giornata.Si vedeva il cielo, contornato da qualche albero con un edificio in lontananza sullo sfondo.  
Magari gli ricordava casa, Yestel fantasticava anche su questo: immaginando da quale zona della nazione potesse venire Tuk.  
Ogni tanto ridacchiava al pensiero che sarebbe potuto essere un ricco cittadino che, una volta guarito, lo avrebbe ricompensato con gioielli o ricchezze.  
I giorni trascorsero, e col ritorno di Ismael iniziarono anche le cure più mirate.  
Più passava il tempo e più Tuk si riprendeva a vista d’occhio.  
Riusciva a muovere vagamente le dita di una mano, ed era riuscito anche ad aprire l’altro occhio.  
Tossiva invece di parlare, non era molto ma per una persona nel suo stato era sicuramente un gran passo avanti.

Col passare del tempo, Tuk diventava sempre più parte della quotidianità dei due medici.  
Poco a poco riprese a muovere del tutto le dita, riuscendo anche a impugnare piccoli strumenti, tant’è che Yestel nel vedere quei miglioramenti si fece spedire una protesi per l’arto mancante.  
Ogni giorno lo aiutava a fare esercizi per riprendere a camminare, parlare e scrivere.  
Gli esercizi consistevano nel cercare di ripetere dei suoni emessi dal giovane dottore,  
che puntualmente però finiva per raccontare avvenimenti vissuti durante gli anni di studi,  
usando l’intera stanza come palco per intrattenere il suo paziente,  
che bene o male rideva e commentava nel possibile, incoraggiandolo.  
In quei momenti per loro non esisteva la guerra o la sofferenza, sembravano vivere in una bolla di serenità.  
Un giorno però durante una chiamata d’emergenza che aveva portato Ismael a partire  
Tuk fermò Yestel prima degli esercizi, sollevandosi dal letto e sedendosi sul bordo.  
Il giovane medico, un poco stranito si sedette in un lettino poco distante, ascoltandolo nel raccontate sprazzi di vita da lui vissuta.  
Gli raccontò che lui era uno dei membri di una squadriglia esplorativa, di come il suo nome fosse Lars Tuval, anche se “Tuk” non gli dispiaceva.  
Gli spiegò di come a Turich, ogni sera era dura dormire perché non si poteva sapere se ci si sarebbe svegliati l’alba seguente.   
Augurando infine al medico di non metterci mai piede durante la guerra.  
Quel racconto non fu un evento unico, al contrario.  
Coi miglioramenti di salute sempre più evidenti, i due iniziarono a chiacchierare spesso, complice la quasi totale assenza di pazienti al campo.  
Col passare dei mesi, la battaglia a Turich si avvicinava sempre più a concludersi e si iniziava a respirare una contagiosa area di sicurezza.  
I due medici erano molto ben voluti dai cittadini e venivano ringraziati del loro servizi con prodotti freschi e cibo, spesso accessori fatti a mano o souvenir.  
Dato che le voci di un paziente gravemente ferito si diffondevano la loro generosità si estendeva anche a Tuk.  
Ismael stesso spiegò al suo giovane collega come da lì a qualche mese li avrebbero spediti in chissà quale altro posto al finire della battaglia.  
Yestel però era preoccupato per il suo paziente, temeva che non riuscisse a riprendersi abbastanza prima della fine della guerra.  
I due si raccontavano quasi ogni giorno qualcosa.  
Arrivarono a dormire entrambi nella stessa sala, perché era sempre più frequente che i loro racconti si estendessero per buona parte della notte.  
Dai giorni in accademia passati sui libri di medicina, alle notti insonni trascorse a fissare una lampada nell’attendere che arrivasse l’inizio di una battaglia.  
Tuk ormai era in quella base da tanto, erano passati dei mesi dal suo arrivo.  
Era migliorato tantissimo, riusciva ad alzarsi e parlare, anche se bene o male era quasi totalmente sfregiato.  
Si avvicinava sempre più il giorno della sua partenza, verso il fronte o verso casa,  
e questo a Yestel in fondo dispiaceva, perché aveva trovato in lui una compagnia. Una compagnia che solitamente non si aveva in quei luoghi di battaglia.  
Una sera il medico, deciso a saperne di più sul suo paziente, durante una delle loro ormai abitudinarie chiacchierate, si sedette nel suo letto, cosa che mai aveva fatto e deciso gli chiese: “Ma tu, Lars, chi sei veramente?”   
Infatti al medico, dopo tutto quel tempo, frullava una domanda in testa: come mai non erano state ritrovate le sue medagliette?  
Tutti gli altri cadaveri trovati il giorno e in seguito le possedevano ma lui no.  
Quindi gli spiegò i suoi dubbi, sperando di avere una risposta sincera.  
Tuk, dopo alcuni momenti di silenzio, si sollevò per sedersi di fianco a lui.  
Esitò, parecchio prima di iniziare a parlare.  
“Allora”, “Cioè” o “Quindi”, ripetuti innumerevoli volte nella speranza di pensare le parole giuste  
Per poi sospirare e ridacchiare nervosamente.  
“Sapevo sarebbe arrivato questo momento prima o poi” disse l’uomo con tono particolarmente malinconico, per poi iniziare a parlare: spiegò come lui fosse un pilota di velivoli e che il giorno che era stato salvato lui si trovava sul suo aereo, trasportando dei suoi compagni.  
“Fin qui nulla di strano” disse retoricamente “Se non fosse, che combatto per i tuoi nemici” aggiunse con faccia triste   
“Cresciuto in Vottiar, arruolato contro la mia volontà e morirò a Gourmet probabilmente a causa della mia provenienza. Non me la sono mai cavata a sparare, però sono piuttosto capace a guidare gli aerei.”  
Yestel rimase basito per qualche minuto, per diversi motivi.  
Poi sorrise e con tono divertito aggiunse “Tutto qui?”  
Sapeva che era un reato grave nascondere persone straniere al regno.  
Avrebbero potuto punirlo anche con la pena capitale, considerando che era un soldato nemico.  
“È mio dovere da medico, assicurarmi del benessere dei miei pazienti. Non mi importa da dove tu venga.  
Fino a che sei qui dentro sei sotto la mia protezione.” Aggiunse con voce sicura seppur con un poco di timore.  
I due si guardarono un attimo per sorridersi.  
Tuk fece la prima mossa e lo abbracciò, il medico non ci mise molto a ricambiare.Seduto sul bordo del suo lettino Tuk fissava la finestra.  
Da quando era arrivato, era passato un sacco di tempo,  
E prima ancora di andarsene già ne sentiva nostalgia al pensiero.  
Quella che oramai era una casa, con una famiglia di medici di colpo non sarebbe stato altro che un ricordo.  
I due medici firmarono le ultime scartoffie.  
Il paziente senza nome si era ripreso abbastanza da poter ripartire, e con lui ripartivano anche i medici, diretti in un nuovo campo base.  
Ismael non chiese mai a Yestel cosa avesse scoperto sul malcapitato, pur sapendo che i due passavano le giornate a chiacchierare.  
Il giovane medico col foglio di dimissioni in mano, si sedette di fianco all’amico, fissando con lui la finestra, che delicatamente illuminava il suo viso bendato.  
Senza una sala operatoria adeguata i due medici non avevano potuto sistemargli la pelle.  
Tuk sarebbe rimasto scarnificato ancora per un bel po’ di tempo, nascosto dalle candide bende.  
“Sai, ad oggi non ho ancora capito cosa guardi attraverso quella finestra. Alla fine non c’è altro che un albero” Disse il medico concludendo la frase con una piccola risata.  
Tuk lo guardò per sorridergli senza rispondere direttamente alla sua domanda chiedendogli se era arrivata l’ora di partire.  
Il medico gli avvolse le spalle col braccio annuendo e sospirando.  
I due si alzarono dal lettino, prendendo i propri bagagli.  
Ismael li osservava con sguardo cupo, osservando il collega più giovane.  
Ripensava a quante volte ha dovuto dire addio ad alcuni pazienti con cui aveva legato.  
Conosceva fin troppo bene quel senso di vuoto che poco a poco svaniva con l’arrivo di altri pazienti.   
“Vuoi un passaggio fino a Turich? La battaglia nelle mura cittadine è ormai conclusa e la guerra si sta spostando verso nord. Ci passeremo pure noi, quindi non ci costa molto accompagnarti.”  
Chiese Ismael a Tuk che ormai aveva preso l’unico bagaglio, preparatogli dall’altro dottore.  
Lui senza pensarci troppo accetto, seguendo il medico più anziano fuori dall’edificio.  
Yestel si trattenne giusto il tempo per osservare le stanze, per controllare di non aver lasciato nulla a terra e per salutare un'ultima volta il luogo della sua prima missione sul campo.  
Raggiungendo gli altri subito fuori dell’edificio ormai pronti a partire davanti ad un furgoncino militare.  
Chiuse la porta a chiave, avvicinandosi al suo collega per dargliela, e dopo aver aiutato al suo paziente a salire, lo segui sedendosi vicino a lui lasciandogli dello spazio per vedere il paesaggio durante il viaggio.  
Alla partenza del mezzo, segui qualche minuto di silenzio.  
I due, l’uno vicino all’altro non parlavano cercando di trattenere le emozioni: Yestel, che sentiva quasi una morsa al cuore nel dover salutare l’ormai amico, era ad un passo dal piangere;  
e Tuk che restava in silenzio, cercando di godersi l’ultimo viaggio assieme a colui che gli era stato vicino durante la sofferenza della lunga riabilitazione.  
Fu quest’ultimo ad aprir bocca per primo dopo un lungo sospiro.  
“C’è una cosa che non ti ho ancora detto, perché sotto sotto ho paura di cosa penserai.”  
Affermò con voce un poco tremolante.  
“Ti ho detto più di una volta che ero un aviatore, ma non ti ho mai detto le dinamiche dell’incidente che mi hanno portato a ridurmi in quello stato”  
Il medico lo guardò, fissandolo attentamente, come un genitore osservava un figlio poco prima di sgridarlo.  
“Venni preso di mira da un vostro incrociatore, a nulla è servito cercare di evadere, il mio aereo subì danni ingenti e persi quota velocemente, in quel momento non sapevo bene che fare. Ero sicuro che ormai la mia fine fosse arrivata. Quindi presi la decisione più orribile della mia vita.  
Sono finito in mezzo ai vostri feriti, perché mi schiantai sulla vostra trincea.”  
Il medico si poggiò le mani sul viso, intento a ragionare e pensare a cosa dire.  
“Non so come sono sopravvissuto, al contrario dell’uomo che è arrivato insieme a me alla base, coinvolto nello schianto perché di turno nell’antiaerei.”  
Ancora una volta il medico alzo la testa per guardarlo in faccia.  
Tuk piangeva, con faccia devastata, asciugandosi il volto ogni tanto col braccio sinistro.  
Il medico lo abbracciò, rimanendo in silenzio.  
Pensò a quanto avesse riflettuto e meditato sull’accaduto durante la convalescenza.  
A quanto alla fine un uomo potesse cambiare se messo con le spalle al muro.  
Pensando all’inutilità d’una guerra che portava gli uomini a compiere atti del genere, per il beneficio di altri.  
“Lars Tuval è morto quel giorno, i famigliari ne piangono la dipartita prematura. Sarà considerato un eroe di guerra e gli verrà assegnata una medaglia al valore.” Gli disse a bassa voce il medico, sorridendo tristemente.  
“Hai la possibilità di ricominciare una nuova vita, con una nuova faccia e un nuovo ideale. Abbandona i campi di battaglia, non sono fatti per quelli come noi.”  
“Noi siamo quelli, che fissando una finestra, sognano di poter volare. Quelli che sognano di far tornare a sorridere gli altri curandoli da ogni male. Siamo fiori che si ergono in un campo minato, che prima o poi verrà disarmato. Sognatori che guardando un uomo in un letto d’ospedale, immaginano qualcosa da chiamare Famiglia.”  
Tuk rimase sbigottito, ascoltava il giovane dottore, riflettendo sulle sue parole.  
Tornò nuovamente il silenzio, interrotto questa volta dal frenare del mezzo.  
Erano ormai arrivati a Turich, scesero e fissarono entrambi Ismael.  
Quest’ultimo scendendo dal mezzo con calma, si avvicinò al suo paziente.  
“Beh, alla fine ci siamo. Sei libero di andare dove vuoi. In quelle condizioni non ti farebbero tornare in battaglia, secondo me dovresti cercare di tornare a casa.”  
Stringendogli la mano, con sguardo cupo, per poi salire nuovamente sul mezzo.  
“Yestel torna entro dieci minuti, non vorrei fare tardi al campo base”  
Il giovane dottore e il paziente iniziarono a camminare verso l’interno della città.  
“Adesso che farai? Dove pensi di andare? Tornerai in patria?” chiese Yestel che fiancheggiava l’amico, con le mani nelle tasche del cappotto  
“Potresti cercare una dimora qui, al finire della guerra ti aiuterei io. Magari trovando una casa assieme e offrendoti un posto in un mio futuro studio”  
“Non sappiamo quanto durerà ancora la guerra, per quanto ne so potrebbe durare ancora decenni o finire domani. Ti ringrazio per quello che hai fatto per me fino ad oggi, l’avermi accudito oltre che medicato. Avrai per sempre la mia riconoscenza.”  
Il medico, con sguardo basso sussultò: “Quindi… quindi è un addio il nostro?”  
Tuk si fermò davanti a lui, voltandosi per osservarlo.  
“Di solito, nel mio campo, in questi casi auguriamo un volo senza turbolenze, ma mi accontenterò anche di un arrivederci.”  
Yestel alzò lo sguardo e lo vide sorridere.  
Scoppiò in una risata, non sapeva bene se causata dalla battuta dell’amico o dal nervoso.  
Risata che contagiò anche Tuk.  
Due uomini, che ridevano, al centro di una strada fra le mura delle case.   
Seguì un lungo silenzio dove i due si fissarono, faccia a faccia l’uno vicino all’altro  
entrambi con le lacrime agli occhi, pronti a scoppiare da un momento all’altro.  
Si sorrisero e Tuk baciò Yestel sulla guancia, poco sopra la bocca.  
Il medico sorrise e rispose, con un mozzato ma sincero “Grazie”  
Tuk sghignazzo e facendo due passi indietro, rispose allegro  
“Ho perso praticamente tutta la pelle, eppure riesci a farmi venire la pelle d’oca senza far nulla”  
Il dottore sorrise e toccandosi il viso dove era stato baciato e rispose.  
“Se sopravviviamo alla guerra ti verrò a cercare, non perdere la speranza”   
Il medico rimase ad osservarlo allontanarsi di spalle  
Rimanendo immobile al centro di quella strada, con le mani nel cappotto.  
Aggiungendo sottovoce  
“Fai buon viaggio amico mio”  
Tuk che lento avanzava lungo la strada, si fermò voltandosi un'ultima volta gridando a Yestel:  
“L’albero d’arance. Fissavo l’albero d’arance! Immaginavo che un giorno avrò un caldo maglione del colore di quel frutto”  
Il dottore, sorrise guardando il cielo: una lacrima gli percorse il viso e come il rombo d’un aereo, lenta si dileguò nel tempo, lasciando solo un lontano ricordo.


End file.
